Don't Married (CHANBAEK)
by anggindriy
Summary: Kebingungan seorang Park Chanyeol karena putranya tidak mengizinkan ia untuk menikah lagi/"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Daddy menikah lagi!"/CHANBAEK, YAOI, BOYSLOVE


"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju Daddy menikah lagi!"

Chanyeol memijat pelan pelipisnya, helaan nafas lelah keluar dari kedua belah bibir si pria tampan. Mata itu masih tetap setia menatap Park Baekhyun- putranya yang saat ini mendudukkan diri disofa sambil menekuk wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun mau menyetujui pernikahannya.

Ini sudah yang ke- entahlah, Chanyeol bahkan sudah lupa untuk mengingatnya. Beberapa calon wanita ia perkenalkan pada Baekhyun, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Putranya yang berusia lima belas tahun itu bahkan langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah saat baru melihat calon Ibu yang ia perkenalkan selama kurang dari lima detik.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol juga tidak masalah jika ia tidak menikah lagi, ditambah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat tidak setuju kalau ia kembali menikah. Tapi tidak semua hal bisa ia lakukan sendiri, kan? Tiga belas tahun lamanya ia mengurus Baekhyun sendirian setelah kepergian Baekhee- mendiang istrinya. Mungkin itu sudah membuat Baekhyun nyaman tanpa adanya orang baru dalam keluarga kecil mereka, namun kembali lagi- tidak semua hal bisa ia lakukan sendri, mungkin Baekhyun bisa, tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Ia memiliki kebutuhan seksual yang tentunya sangat ia butuhkan. Tidak mungkin ia terus menyewa beberapa jalang atau bermain solo dengan membayangkan wajah Baekhyun.

Membayangkan wajah Baekhyun? Ya, itu benar. Wajah manis putranya itu selalu membayanginya akhir-akhir ini, entah sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas untuk menghilangkan perasaan tak wajar itu tentu ia harus menikah lagi.

Hanya itu solusinya- untuk saat ini.

"Baekhyun dengar-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, jujur saja kesabarannya hampir habis. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa untuk benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun. Pria tampan diusia akhir tiga puluhan itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping putra manisnya.

"Coba kau jelaskan alasannya, kau selalu berkata 'tidak mau' tapi Daddy tidak benar-benar mengerti kenapa kau bilang tidak mau. Sekarang, coba jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mau Daddy menikah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol baik-baik. Baekhyun tampak diam sejenak, gerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang terlihat abstrak menarik perhatian Chanyeol, jika seperti ini Baekhyun berarti sedang gelisah, sesuatu pasti sedang mengganggu pikirannya namun ia bingung atau tidak mau untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"P-Pokoknya tidak mau! Daddy tidak boleh menikah lagi!" Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya, bukannya menjawab, bocah itu malah kembali berkata 'tidak mau'.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu dengan calon Ibumu besok, hm? Dia baik, aku yakin kau pasti-"

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak-"

"Park Baekhyun!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol mulai habis, pria tampan itu menghela nafas kasar saat tahu ia baru saja membentak Baekhyun. Bocah manis itu tampak diam karena terkejut dengan teriakkan Chanyeol, matanya mengerjap berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tidak pernah membentaknya, tapi hanya karena ingin menikah, dia tega membentaknya seperti ini?

Apa sebegitu inginnya Ayahnya itu untuk menikah lagi? Apa dia sudah tidak menyayanginya? Apakah kehadirannya ini belum cukup baginya?

Baekhyun pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia senang walau hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang Ibu, beberapa temannya sering mengejeknya karena ia tidak mempunyai Ibu, tapi baginya bersama dengan Chanyeol sudah lebih dari cukup dan hanya dengan kasih sayang Chanyeol pula Baekhyun mampu untuk melupakan perlakuan buruk teman-teman sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Chanyeol- sangat, ia tidak tahu apa perasaan ini, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun tidak suka jika Ayahnya itu dekat-dekat dengan seorang wanita, apalagi meminta persetujuaannya untuk menikah lagi, big no! Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya.

"Baekhyun-"

"Daddy jahat! Aku benci!" Baekhyun mengusap pipinya, sebelum Chanyeol sempat untuk menahan tangan mungil Baekhyun, putranya itu sudah lebih dulu berlari dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Lagi- Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ayo turun, Baek. Kita sudah sampai restoran"

Baekhyun merengut, masih diam duduk manis didalam mobil. Sementara Chanyeol berdiri diluar mobil, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak mengabaikannya.

Hari ini adalah pertemuannya dengan Victoria Song, calon istrinya. Mati-matian ia mengajak Baekhyun agar mau datang ke restoran dimana mereka akan bertemu dan makan malam bersama. Tapi setelah sampai, Baekhyun malah tidak mau keluar dari mobil. Belajar dari kesalahannya karena membentak Baekhyun tempo hari, kali ini Chanyeol terlihat lebih sabar, ia kembali duduk dan masuk kedalam mobil, mengabaikan dering ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Kau mau diam disini sampai kapan, hm?"

"Kalau Daddy mau masuk, masuk saja! Aku tunggu disini!"

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Daddy tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Keluar ya? Hanya bertemu dengannya, sebentar saja" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, merasakan nada bicara Chanyeol yang terkesan menyerah Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, menatap wajah sang Ayah yang tampak lelah.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya lagi, tangannya kembali saling bertautan, kakinya bergerak tidak jelas. Ia bingung, haruskah ia masuk saja? Rasanya kasihan melihat wajah Ayahnya yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Baekhyun sayang, keluar ya?"

Si manis mengerjap, menoleh kearah Ayahnya sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dari samping. Pria tampan itu diam beberapa detik, aroma parfum manis yang digunakan Baekhyun sedikit menenangkan hatinya, tapi itu juga membangunkan sesuatu yang lain dari dalam dirinya.

"Aku sayang Daddy.." bisik Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol terhenyak mendengarnya, membalas pelukkan putranya itu dan menepuk pelan punggung sempitnya.

"Daddy lebih menyayangimu"

"Aku tidak mau Daddy menikah lagi.."

Kini Chanyeol merasakan jika Baekhyun memeluknya semakin erat, putranya itu bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan berpindah posisi menjadi duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Si tampan mengadah, Baekhyun yang kelewat manja seperti ini adalah kelemahannya.

Chanyeol menatap parkiran yang tampak sepi, tangannya menarik pintu mobil yang sedari tadi terbuka, menutupnya dan terkunci otomatis.

"Jangan menikah Daddy.." Baekhyun kini menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Chanyeol, memberikan hembusan nafas hangat disana. Chanyeol menggeram kecil, tangannya yang tadi hanya menepuk punggung Baekhyun kini melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan mengecup bahu Baekhyun dari balik kemejanya.

"Kenapa, hm? Daddy berkali-kali bertanya alasanmu kenapa kau melarang Daddy untuk menikah, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahunya" jawab Chanyeol, tangannya beralih membuat pola abstrak pada punggung Baekhyun.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dileher Chanyeol dan beralih menatap Ayahnya yang tampan itu. Karena ia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, posisi Baekhyun menjadi lebih tinggi.

"Kalau aku beri tahu- apa Daddy berjanji tidak akan menikah?"

Chanyeol diam beberapa saat. Membuat Baekhyun kembali mencebikkan bibirnya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia penasaran kenapa Baekhyun begitu melarangnya untuk menikah lagi, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berjanji pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia mengingkarinya?

"Baiklah"

"Apa? Katakan yang jelas!"

Chanyeol meringis.

"Daddy tidak akan menikah lagi kalau kau mau memberi tahu alasanmu"

"Janji?" Baekhyun mengangkat jari kelingkingnya yang ramping dan panjang, Chanyeol mendengus kecil melihatnya. Pinky promise? Yang benar saja.

"Daddy!" Baekhyun memekik kesal.

"Oke, Daddy berjanji" Kelingking Chanyeol yang lebih besar kini bertaut dengan kelingking Baekhyun. Mendengar jawaban Ayahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip,

Kenapa putranya itu terlihat sangat manis?

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu bersinar?

Kenapa- Baekhyun harus menjadi putranya?

"Daddy.." Baekhyun mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol yang terlihat melamun, membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dipipinya.

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana dan bagaimana. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan, namun Chanyeol tetap sabar untuk menunggu alasan Baekhyun.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti, tapi- aku benci melihat Daddy berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Aku tidak suka!"

Senyum yang terpasang diwajah Chanyeol menghilang, kini ia mencoba memahami apa maksud dari perkataan putranya itu. Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan wanita? Kenapa? Apakah dia cemburu?

Tidak, tidak.

Tentu itu tidak mungkin. Bukan cemburu, sepertinya Baekhyun hanya takut kehilangan kasih sayangnya. Bukan begitu?

"Aku tidak suka melihat Daddy tersenyum pada wanita-wanita itu. Aku benci! Disini sakit-" Baekhyun menekan dadanya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca "Aku benci kalau harus merasakan sakit itu lagi.."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

Sejujurnya, ia sedikit sanksi untuk menyimpulkan apa maksud dari perkataan putranya itu. Bagi orang dewasa seperrtinya, tentu ia tahu perasaan yang Baekhyun rasakan karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Tapi- apa mungkin?

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi putranya itu, mengabaikan kembali ponselnya yang terus berdering. Ada nama Victoria disana, namun Chanyeol memilih fokus dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Jika perasaan itu nyata. Bukankah itu artinya mereka merasakan hal yang sama? Mengesampingkan jika Baekhyun adalah putranya, bukankah mereka artinya- saling mencintai?

Chanyeol menggapit dagu Baekhyun, menekannya hingga bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, memberi ciuman basah pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bisa ia rasakan jika tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam pangkuannya.

Bergerak pelan, Chanyeol mengulum bibir itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam tidak bergerak, pria tampan itu siap jika Baekhyun akan mendorongnya menjauh atau bahkan memukulnya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, menarik tengkuk Ayahnya itu agar mereka lebih dekat dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan kaku. Pria itu tersentak, dengan cepat Chanyeol memutuskan ciumannya, memperlihatkan benang saliva yang terputus dari bibir keduanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Bingung karena Chanyeol langsung melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun- kau tidak marah?"

"Marah kenapa? Aku suka Daddy menciumku, tadi- aku sampai terkejut. Tapi aku suka! Disini terasa geli" Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya, wajahnya bukannya terlihat takut malah tersenyum dengan manis.

"Baek-"

"Aku suka Daddy.." Baekhyun meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol agar fokus menatapnya, wajah si manis mendekat dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol

"Don't get married, please.."

Ia tahu mungkin dirinya adalah Ayah paling brengsek didunia ini, tugasnya memang harus menyayangi Baekhyun- tapi tidak seharusnya mencapai tahap ini. Chanyeol tahu ini tidak wajar, ini salah- tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"As you wish. Daddy tidak akan menikah- tidak akan pernah"

Fanfic ini pernah dipublish di Wattpad :))


End file.
